Tulipanes de colores
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Las rosas no son las únicas flores que simbolizan el amor y eso es algo que Remus y Tonks saben muy bien. One-shot ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


**_"Los mejores regalos no son los que cuestan más dinero, sino los que se dan desde el corazón"_**

 ** _Anónimo_**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _El día de San Valentín fue hace unos días, pero creo que al amor hay que celebrarlo siempre, no solo un día y es por esa razón que escribí un fic sobre mi OTP favorita de Harry Potter: Remadora, pues creo que es la mejor forma de celebrar este día tan especial. Espero que les guste y recuerden ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! :D_

* * *

 **Tulipanes**

Remus había buscado todo el día un regalo para Tonks, pues ese día era su cumpleaños y no quería llegar a la fiesta sin algún presente. Había buscado sin descanso en cada tienda y en cada estante y había encontrado tantas cosas que estaba seguro a ella le habrían encantado, pero todas rebasaban su presupuesto y era imposible comprarlas.

Se sentía sumamente frustrado y mientras caminaba por las calles, maldecía más que nunca su pobreza porque sabía que los ojos de Nymphadora se iluminarían de felicidad si tan solo hubiera podido llevarle aquel disco de los Beatles o esa camiseta de las Brujas de Macbeth que sabía quería desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, la esperanza resurgió en su interior cuando ante sus ojos apareció una pequeña florería, que a simple vista parecía ofrecer precios muy accesibles y que hizo que la desazón y la amargura desaparecieran y fueran sustituidas por una ilusión y un optimismo que lograron animarlo para que fuera a echar un vistazo.

Cuando estuvo adentro, vio por todas partes flores de mil colores que adornaban y llenaban de vida cada espacio; había de todo, desde girasoles hasta margaritas, desde lirios hasta pensamientos y desde claveles hasta crisantemos. Pero a pesar de eso, sus ojos solo se enfocaron en las rosas rojas que se encontraban sobre el mostrador, pues sabía perfectamente que esas eran las flores favoritas de la ninfa que correteaba por sus sueños cada noche. Se acercó a contemplarlas con la esperanza de que estuvieran a un precio accesible y en el camino empezó a imaginarse a si mismo llegando a la reunión con un ramo grande y espectacular, pero sus sueños se vieron truncados una vez más cuando la dependiente le dijo el precio de una docena; era imposible, no podía llevarlas, pues de hacerlo se habría quedado tres días sin comer y él por su condición de licántropo no podía permitirse algo así.

Triste y sumamente desesperado miraba a todas partes, ya no sabía qué hacer, lo más probable es que tuviera que inventarse alguna excusa para no ir al cumpleaños de Tonks porque no habría podido soportar la vergüenza de llegar con las manos vacías. Más, cuando Remus creía que todo estaba perdido vio algo que lo dejó maravillado: un enorme y hermoso ramillete de tulipanes de todos los colores que tenía un precio más alcanzable.

No lo podía creer, parecía un sueño, había encontrado lo que tanto había estado buscando, había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Tonks; después de todo Merlín no lo odiaba tanto, así que sin dudarlo le pidió a la señorita que le diera una docena de tulipanes, los más grandes y bonitos que tuviera.

Esa noche cuando llegó a la reunión llevaba puesto su mejor (y único) traje que a pesar de estar remendado hacía que se viera sumamente atractivo, más si es que eso era posible. Estaba nervioso, de eso no había duda, su corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y mientras tocaba el timbre repasaba mentalmente todo que le diría a Tonks cuando la tuviera enfrente.

Pero en cuanto ella abrió la puerta y la vio con ese vestido rojo ligeramente escotado, el cabello hasta los hombros de un color rosa intenso y unos aretes en forma de corazón que hacían juego con el collar que traía sobre su pecho, todas las palabras desaparecieron de su mente y lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear un tímido hola que hizo que Tonks se sonriera.

—¡Hola Remus!

—Hola Tonks, te, te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

—Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado —dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Él se percató de ese gesto, pero trato de no darle importancia.

—Eh, bueno yo, yo te traje flores. Espero que te gusten.

—¡Oh Remus me trajiste unos tulipanes!

—Sí, eh, sé que las rosas son tus flores favoritas pero no pude…

—Están preciosas Remus —contestó ella al tiempo que ponía un dedo sobre los labios de él—, muchas gracias.

—¿De verdad te gustan?

—Me encantan.

Después de esas palabras Remus hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, decirle por ejemplo que aquellos tulipanes simbolizaban todo el tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ella, que cada flor representaba cada mes y cada Luna llena que llevaba soñándola, añorándola y deseándola desde lo más profundo de su alma. Pero en vez de eso, se quedó callado y ella al ver que él no decía nada hizo lo mismo y la música suave y dulce que se escuchaba desde el interior de Grimmauld Place solo hacía que ese silencio se prolongará más y más haciendo que el deseo de besarse por primera vez aumentara con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero Remus sabía que no debía hacerlo, no podía, aunque quisiera, aunque se muriera de ganas, aunque ese fuera su mayor anhelo, no debía besarla porque no quería que su corazón se rompiera cuando ella lo rechazara, y en el remoto y absurdo caso en el que Tonks le correspondiera, él no era el hombre que ella se merecía. Así que como pudo rompió el momento tan especial que había surgido entre ambos, sin darse cuenta del inmenso dolor que le causó a la chica que amaba.

—Tonks, creo que es mejor que entremos.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón, pasa.

Remus se dio cuenta que el tono de Tonks había cambiado y erróneamente creyó que era porque no le había gustado su regalo. Y esa sensación solo aumento cuando vio la mesa donde estaban los regalos de todos, había varios ramos de rosas, discos de los Beatles y artículos relacionados con las Brujas de Macbeth que hacían que sus tulipanes parecieran poca cosa.

Afortunadamente Tonks logró que esa sombra negra se desvaneciera de su corazón cuando colocó los tulipanes con cuidado en un hermoso florero que se encontraba justo en el centro de aquella mesa, pues eso significaba que después de todo si le habían gustado.

Pero si tan solo Remus hubiera sido capaz esa noche de ver más allá de ese gesto y hubiera puesto más atención en sus ojos, habría comprendido que aquellas flores no solo le gustaron, sino que hicieron que su corazón brincara de alegría y explotara como si fuera un montón de fuegos artificiales y sobre todo, habría comprendido que aquellos tulipanes que parecían insignificantes junto a los presentes de los demás, eran sin duda alguna el mejor y más valioso obsequio que Tonks pudo recibir aquella noche, no por su precio, ni por su color, sino porque se los había dado él, porque eran un regalo del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.


End file.
